Such Devoted Sisters
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: There were never such devoted sisters as Bellatrix and Narcissa. In fact, sometimes they seem a little more than 'devoted'... Written for HedwigBlack's Romantic Drabble Challenge on the HPFC forum.
1. Locket

Author's Notes: Written for HedwigBlack's Romantic Drabble Challenge.

_I'll give you a pairing and you write at least five drabbles about them._  
_My Couple: Bellatrix/Narcissa._

(Good God, I write a lot of drabble collections…)

Banner: http: / /farm8. staticflickr. com/7061/6951052353_a60d1bc1d1. jpg

Enjoy!

* * *

_Locket_

)O(

In the fall when Narcissa was nine and Andromeda would be going to Hogwarts, leaving Narcissa behind all on her own, Bellatrix gave her a locket.

"What's this for?" Narcissa asked. It was large and more than a bit gaudy – definitely _not_ the sort of thing Narcissa liked.

"It's to protect you," Bellatrix told her.

"From what?"

"From _people_ who want to hurt you," Bellatrix said earnestly. "I wore it until I left for Hogwarts, then Andi did, and now it's for you."

"But _why_?"

"Oh, just take the damned thing!"

Narcissa's face crumpled at her sister's harshness, and Bellatrix sighed. "Oh, don't be that way… listen to me… just take it, and wear it, and promise that when you do, you'll remember when anyone except me says they love you… it's a lie."

"_What_?"

"Trust me," Bellatrix said grimly, "remembering that will protect you."


	2. Hourglass

_Hourglass_

)O(

"I don't know why I put up with you!" Bellatrix told Narcissa, exasperated. She threw down her quill and glared. "You're so _stupid_, Cissy!"

Narcissa's lip trembled. "I'm sorry."

Bellatrix glared. Narcissa tried a different technique.

"Please," she whispered, fluttering her eyelashes. "Love me, Bella…"

Bellatrix sighed impatiently, then reached over to the hourglass on Narcissa's desk that her parents made her use to measure how long she had been doing homework for. She turned it over, then looked at her little sister.

"You have until the sand runs out to prove that you're good enough for me," she said.

* * *

Author's Notes: Also written for Prompt #202 on femslash100 on Livejournal – "Time".


	3. Dangerous

_Dangerous_

)O(

"You think you're so special…" Bellatrix purred in Narcissa's ear, her voice deceptively soft and tender, sharply juxtaposing the grip she had on her little sister. "For keeping yourself so sweet and pure for your future husband… well, let me tell you, Cissy, you're not so pure."

"I am pure!" Narcissa insisted. She tried to pull out of Bellatrix's grasp. "I'm a virgin!"

"You think that's all it is?" hissed Bellatrix, voice low and dangerous. "Do you really think that having your _maidenhead_," she spat the word out as though it tasted bad, "intact means you're pure?"

"Mother says–"

"To hell with what mother says. I could corrupt you in a heartbeat, you know. And right now… here… alone with you… I'm very… very tempted to…"

Narcissa's lip trembled and she shrunk away as best she could, her back pressed flat against the wall, though it did her little good. "Bella, you're scaring me."

"Good," Bellatrix purred. "Soon I'll have you crying… screaming for me…"

"Bella, stop it!"

Bellatrix's hand was slowly sliding up Narcissa's thigh. "I love to have you beg me. I want to see you suffer, you know. Come on, sister, beg me…"

Narcissa began to cry, struggling against her sister's grip. "Let me go! Let me go! I'll tell mother!"

"Tell her what?" Bellatrix hissed. "She wouldn't believe you, you know. And… if you do tell her… believe _me_, things would get very… very ugly for you."

"Stop–"

"Oh, shut up, Cissy!" Bellatrix ordered, and then her lips smashed against Narcissa's. Narcissa's body jolted automatically and she tried to push her away, but Bellatrix was stronger than her, and it took only a few minutes before Narcissa melted against her older sister responding to her kiss.

"I told you I'd corrupt you," Bellatrix whispered.


	4. Press

_Press_

)O(

"I hate that you're getting married!" Bellatrix snarled at her little sister. Narcissa looked down, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella," she whispered. "I don't want to! I never did! Mother and Father made me, just like they made you, and I can't get out of it and you know I love you, but–"

Bellatrix pressed her hand over Narcissa's mouth.

"Don't say anything more," she whispered. "You'll only make it worse. I know there's nothing to be done. Just let me enjoy you one more time…"

Narcissa did not protest as her sister's lips brushed against her throat and her body pushed hers down onto the bed. She did not protest as Bellatrix had her way with her. She thought that she wasn't protesting because she loved her sister.

But, then, the next night she didn't protest for Lucius Malfoy, so maybe that wasn't it at all.


	5. Wall

_Wall_

)O(

It was only a matter of time before the sisters were found out.

Even after Narcissa was married, she stole secret moments with her sister. They were her only joy in a life that had become a string of parties at which she was forced to appear as Lucius Malfoy's precious trophy of a bride. When she was in Bellatrix's arms, Narcissa could forget that most of the time, she was thought of as nothing more than a pretty face, something that Lucius had won.

But they were found at last.

They had been brought before their parents to be shamed, and Cygnus and Druella went on and on about unnatural desires and how they were blights upon the family tree who did not deserve to be called Blacks.

Bellatrix and Narcissa took the scolding until their parents had clamed themselves, then they were ordered never to tell anyone, never to let anyone else know about what they had done, and the whole matter became another of the myriad family secrets that were hidden within the walls of Black Manor.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
